EP 1 082 031 discloses a method for producing adhesive closing elements having adhesive closing parts made of plastic materials. The adhesive closing part with the adhesive closing elements are provided at least partially with a coating having thickness that it does not adversely affect the subsequent operation of the adhesive closure. The coating on the adhesive closing part is formed by way of a so-called sol-gel method, preferably based on SiO2 and/or TiO2 modified SiO2. The coating which has been applied by the indicated sol-gel method is foam-repellant. This provides advantages in the event the known adhesive closing part is being used when seat cushion parts are foamed. Although the applied coating is a nanocomposite, i.e., the layer thickness can be extremely small, in particular has only a few molecule thicknesses of the respective coating agent, this coating is not resistant to wear, and thus, is not resistant to ageing.
EP 1 077 620 B1 discloses an adhesive closing part, in particular for foaming for cushion parts of vehicle seats. In their production, one side of the adhesive closing part is applied with an adhesive primer. When the adhesive closing part is a polyamide material, the adhesive primer is formed from resorcinol and/or at least one derivative thereof. When the adhesive closing part consists of a polyolefin material, the adhesive primer is a polyurethane or a polymer formed by way of re-crosslinking of hardenable resins. In this way, an additional coating of a primer layer is formed on the adhesive closing part which creates a high-strength connection to the respective foam material, even without use of the corresponding adhesive agents. This known solution to an application coating can also wear off.
To counteract this, DE 101 23 205 A1 discloses a method for producing an adhesive closing part with a plurality of adhesive closing elements made in one piece with a backing. The interlocking heads of the adhesive closing elements are provided with a head part of an additional duroplastic molding material which can be hardened. Preferably the material is an acrylate, and particularly, a urethane diacrylate. Provided that this urethane molding mass material has cured, an adhesive closing part is formed which on the one hand can easily withstand high temperatures and mechanical stresses, and, on the other, with a corresponding configuration leads to improved adhesive and peeling strength values. The high-strength additional coating applied in this way on the adhesive closing elements is geometrically correspondingly large compared to the fastener part. This in turn conflicts with the desired miniaturization of the adhesive closing parts for which attempts are currently being made to accommodate several thousand adhesive closing elements on a square centimeter of the carrier material of the adhesive closing part.